


New Discoveries

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Finale, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley and Stanford Pines find something interesting in the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Under the... challenge!" by maridichallenge

It was four in the morning. Silence was filling the house. Or at least, it was supposed to fill the house. Instead, inside the twins’ bedroom, their smartphones rang: Sev’ral Timez sang from Mabel’s phone while Disco Girl played from Dipper’s.

 

They both woke up and turned their table lights on, the girl groaning for the early awakening while the boy got all excited. They had set those ringtones for when their grunkles called or wrote them and they usually did when they had found something cool.

 

Dipper quickly opened the whatsapp group chat and squealed.

 

-Mabel! You _have to_ look at this!- he said in a high pitched tone, turning his phone towards his sister to make her look at the picture.

 

It was grunkle Stan holding two beautiful mermaids in his arms, looking extremely happy since the girls were kissing his cheeks. Ford’s face was only half-visible since he was taking the picture. He looked as excited as a kid on Christmas day.

 

Mabel squinted to focus on the picture, then she squealed like Dipper did.

 

-MERMAIDS!- she screamed thrilled, taking the phone from her brother’s hand. –Oh my gosh, they’re so beautiful!-

 

-I know, right?!-

 

Dipper didn’t have time to say anything else because another picture arrived. In this one Ford looked concernedly at his brother because the mermaids’ were now grinning evilly, showing their sharp teeth.

 

The next picture came terribly blurred, probably because Ford didn’t intend to take it. The only clear thing from that picture was that Stanley was trying to push away the mermaids, who apparently wanted to bite him.

 

The twins gasped at that sight and Dipper quickly typed a worried message: R U OK?!

 

After a few minutes of anxious wait, Ford answered: We are fine

 

He sent another picture in which Stan looked extremely pissed, his arms crossed on his chest and a clear bite mark on his neck. On the other hand, Ford looked amused.

 

I did not know mermaids ate their preys alive, he wrote as a comment to the picture.

 

The teens sighed in relief, then they giggled.

 

-Poor grunkle Stan, the spider-woman tried to eat him too.- Mabel commented.

 

-Yeah, it seems like he doesn’t have luck with women.- Dipper replied.

 

Mabel typed the new message: Don’t worry grunkle Stan, I’m sure u’ll find a beautiful woman who doesn’t want 2 eat u

 

Try not 2 hit on monsters, Dipper rubbed salt into his grunkle’s wound.

 

We have to go, Ford replied, they surrounded us

 

The kids looked at each other and sighed.

 

-Well, we’ll probably hear from them in the morning.- Dipper said, yawning.

 

-Yeah, we can’t do anything anyway.- Mabel answered.

 

They both put their phones back on the night tables and turned off the light, going back to sleep. They had classes the next morning, they couldn’t look like zombies at school.


End file.
